The Uzumaki Twins 1
by artisticmind2011
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki has become Hokage and the world knows peace. His twin children are meeting their teams for the first time.


AU: It's been a long, long time since I've written fanfiction. This particular story is being written for an old role playing buddy, Neji. He had to leave our role plays and abandon his own fanfictions for personal reasons. I doubt he'll ever read this, but I still am writing this in his "memory" of sorts. Hope you enjoy.

Part 1

A time of peace had settled over the hidden ninja villages. The threat of war no longer hung over the world like a heavy storm cloud. The sky was blue, clear, and full of hope. This was the world that Naruto Uzumaki had envisioned, and the world he brought his own children into. As Hokage, he was able to maintain the peace with other villages for his time in office. While there were a few acts of violence, the ninja world was a very different place than it had been in his youth or that of the generations before him. With his wife, Hinata, and many friends at his side the future was bright, and in good shape to be handed off to their offspring in the coming years.

"Mama! Where did move my bag?" Hotaru called down the stairs to her mother. Her bag had been sitting by her bedroom door but sometime between getting in the shower and dressing it had grown legs and walked off.

"It's by the table," she heard her mother's quiet call. Relieved to have located her bag, Hotaru wrung her hair out into her towel and tried to tame the wild mass of dark brown hair.

"You know that's not good for your hair, right?" Hotaru looked up to see her brother's kind face smiling at her. Between the two he took after their mother the most in both looks and ability. Hotaru straightened up and slung her towel over her shoulder.

"You'd know, wouldn't you?" she laughed. "Are you ready to meet your sensei?" He nodded and leaned up against the doorframe.

"Yeah. Are you nervous?"

"No," she lied. He gave her a slight smile. Did he know she was lying?

"Yeah, me neither," he agreed. "We practically know everyone who could be our sensei anyways." He added for good measure. Hotaru ran her hand through her still damp hair to try to get most of the tangles out. She pushed past her twin and rushed down the stairs.

"See you, Minato!" she called. However, before she could make a complete escape her mother and father stepped into her path.

"Not yet!" he gave his famous grin that showed off his teeth and caused his eyes to squint shut. "Minato, go stand with your mother and sister." Hotaru groaned at this.

"Dad—" she protested as Minato wrapped an arm around both his sister and mother's arms. Her father ignored her as he fumbled with the clunky camera.

"We want a picture of us before you become full-fledged Genin," Hinata said softly. It was weird how much her father seemed to be obsessed with taking pictures of their every milestone. Hotaru didn't really understand it but tolerated it quietly. Or, mostly quietly. Naruto apparently had figured out the camera as he left it on the table and ran to stand behind his son and rested his hand on his shoulder and Hotaru's. All four of them held the position for a second before a click and flash signaled Hotaru's freedom from her parents.

"I'm going to be late!" she groaned and picked up her bag and slung it over her shoulder.

"Have a good day!" her mother waved.

"Don't forget your lunch!" her father shoved a package of instant ramen into the open pocket of Hotaru and Minato's bags.

"Bye!" both Genin called before rushing off.

Minato and Hotaru were able to jog together as far as the academy, but from there went their separate ways. Minato was going to meet his team in room 205, while Hotaru was assigned to room 219. As they went in opposite directions Hoataru couldn't help but look over her shoulder at his retreating back. When they were in the academy, they had always been in the same class and spent time together with the same people. Minato had always been her playmate and closest ally. She had known that they would never be put in the same team, but the reality of their separation had not seemed real until that moment. The two of them being in different teams would mean that they'd make new bonds, be gone for days or weeks at a time on a mission, and have lives separate from one another. As these thoughts swirled around her head the growing heaviness in her stomach became worse to the point of bringing actual pain. When she reached her assigned room number Hotaru had to stop at the entrance to gain composure before walking in.

"Hotaru?" That voice. She knew that voice, and it was perhaps the only one that could lift her spirits from the pits where they had sunk to.

"Kazuma!" she grinned at the dark haired boy. "We're going to be in a team together?"

"Looks like it," he gave a side glance at the third person in the room. Hotaru followed his line of sight to another boy with shiny black hair and thick eyebrows.

"Hello. My name is Hotaru Uzumaki! Say, you wouldn't be related to Lee-sensei would you?" she asked. The boy looked up at her with big round eyes that had a sparkle she recognized from her father's friend.

"Yes! My name is Ji Lee and I am honored to be your teammate as well!" he said a little louder than he needed to. Out of the corner of her eye she saw poor Kazuma rub his temples and pushed his finger into his ear. Living in the household that she did, Hotaru was used to loud voices.

"Hn," Kazuma grunted and tried to regain the air of coolness he desperately tried to maintain. "I'm Kazuma Uchiha. Any idea who our teacher will be?" Hotaru linked arms with both boys and gave them her best impersonation of her father's smile.

"Welcome to the team! I'm sure we'll all be happy here. And no, I'm afraid I don't know who our sensei will be, but I'm sure it will be great no matter who it is."

Minato reached the door of his classroom just as two identical faces rounded the corner of the hallway. He stopped to wait for them.

"You two aren't…" he looked slightly worried.

"Don't worry. It looks like you're only going to be stuck with one of us," Hiashi waved his hand quickly and gave a small smile. "But it _is _good to see you, cousin." Minato nodded and eyed the two as he tried to gauge which one would be his teammate and which one he'd rather it be. The other set of twins, Hiashi and Hizashi, were his Uncle Neji and Aunt Tenten's sons. Honestly, he was surprised that his father (or whoever he had gotten to form teams for him) had placed two Byakugan users in one group. Then again, there seemed to be an abundance of Hyuuga's and perhaps there was no other option. The two boys gave identical devious grins.

"Looks like you're stuck with _me_," Hizashi answered and stepped forward. Despite himself, Minato felt a sweat drop form at his temple. Of the two Hyuuga twins, Hizashi was the most… devious. It would be nice to have family so close but Minato was not sure how much of his time would be spent making sure Hizashi didn't mess things up too much. Come to think of it, Minato was not too sure how he was related to the stoic Neji at all.

"Heh," Minato rubbed the back of his head nervously, "Heard any word on who our other teammate might be? Or our teacher for that matter…" Hizashi shook his head. Quickly, as if on cue the door of the classroom slid open. In the doorway stood a short girl with dark hair and an annoyed expression on her face. Minato felt his head tilt downward to meet her gaze. To his surprise, he didn't recognize her at all. Minato liked to try to remember those he met but he just couldn't quite place her.

"Aren't you a little young to be hanging around here? This meeting is for Genin only," Hizashi said with an air of superiority. Maybe she was there by mistake, and Hizashi was right, she did seem younger.

"And aren't you a little stupid to be the son of the Hyuuga genious?" the girl asked pointedly. But before Hizashi could do anything more than give the girl a sour face, she sighed and explained. "I passed the exam a year before the other students, so I _am _a Genin and I _am _your teammate. My name is Narumi Nara. And you're Hizashi Hyuuga and Minato Uzumaki." Minato looked over at his cousin but found his expression was hard to read. He couldn't tell if Hizashi was angry or impressed with the girl. Minato knew Shikamaru-sensei's other child, Asuma, but hadn't been around the Nara clan compound enough to know of his younger child.

"Well, it's nice to meet you," Minato said politely. Hiashi clapped Hizashi on the shoulder and smiled.

"I'll leave the three of you alone. I've got to go find my own team," Hiashi said before leaving to go to another classroom. Hizashi looked behind him at the clock on the wall.

"Geeze, looks like we've got one of those senseis that are always late," he grumbled. "I'll have to give him a piece of my mind when I see him." Narumi gave a small laugh at that. Hizashi didn't appreciate being laughed at for a second time so he turned to look at the girl, annoyed. "And what is so funny?"

"Nothing, just that _she's _already here." Minato and Hizashi exchanged puzzled glances before peeking into the room to see who their mystery sensei was. A tall woman stepped up behind Narumi. Instantly both boy's eyes widened with recognition. Why hadn't his father bothered telling him that Sakura Haruno was going to be his sensei. Minato knew Sakura fairly well because of how close she was to his father, but that wasn't a comfort considering the fact that most of the stories his father had to tell involved her beating someone to a pulp. No doubt that was what was going through Hizashi's mind as well. Narumi moved aside so that the two boys could step into the room as well. Minato bowed his head slightly to the girl in respect before walking into the room. He heard Hizashi step up behind him. Even though he already knew Sakura he still needed to be as respectful as possible. He bowed at the waist.

"It is an honor to be your student, Sakura-sensei," he said before straightening. Inwardly, Minato was very pleased to have Sakura as his teacher because of her strength and renowned medical skills. He had always had an interest in the medical side of the ninja arts. Maybe she would be able to teach him a thing or two about healing.

"There's no need to be so formal!" Sakura smiled, pleased with Minato. "I'm glad to be your teacher as well!"

"Suck up," Hizashi muttered to Minato. If Sakura had heard Hizashi she didn't let on as she launched into her self introduction and expectations of her students.

"Alright! My name is Sakura Haruno, I already know most of you but I'm not sure if you three know me so well. I'm a Jounin, in addition to being your sensei I also work at the hospital, and I'm happily married to—"

"Well, if it isn't the trash of the lower branch?" Minato turned from his sensei to look at the girl standing at the doorway. Sadly, he knew this girl all too well. She was one of the Hyuuga clan's elder's granddaughter. For reasons unknown to him, she had taken it upon herself to become his and Hotaru's personal bully.

"Piss off, Chise," Hizashi said impatiently. "No one invited you to this meeting." Chise shot Hizashi an indignant look.

"I was hardly talking to you! But, I suppose I could see why you might think that seeing as how _both _of you were born into the lesser branch," Chise answered then turned her cold, pale eyes back on Minato. "You might want to get comfortable with wearing that shiny headband over your forehead, word is that they've finally set a date for your branding. Seems we'll finally rid ourselves of the weak leadership of our clan and replace it with a strong head family." Minato felt his eyes lower slightly.

"Grandfather wouldn't do that," Minato said quickly. "He promised that it wouldn't happen…"

"She's all talk," Hizashi waved her off. "Just ignore her, Minato. Scum like this is hardly worth our time."

"Your grandfather is a senile old fool and you," she pointed to Hizashi, "are just lucky that you are without a seal as well or else you'd be on the floor screaming like a child!"

"Please leave!" Minato said loudly with as much might as he could muster. "You are interrupting our team's meeting, cousin." Chise's eyes widened then narrowed as her face contorted into a mask of rage. The air around her turned heavy with murderous intent.

"We are not family. Do not _ever _call me that again," she said in a low tone that was terrifyingly calm. As quickly as she appeared Chise left the doorway and disappeared down the hall.

Kazuma and Ji were starting to get restless when the door opened. Through the sliding door walked Hyuuga Neji, one of the strongest Jonin in the village. Neji gazed at his team , recognizing all his students and secretly pleased with his selected team. He gave them a small nod, "I am Hyuuga Neji, please call me Neji-sens—" He was interrupted by his cousin's daughter hugging him.

"Uncle Neji!" she grinned before tightening her grip. Neji grimaced slightly but gave in and patted her back with one hand.

"I'm still your instructor, got it?" he then addressed the rest of his team. "Did you bring your lunch? I'd like to discuss our team outside." Neji felt the girl pull back from him. She dug around in her bag until she brought out a bento box and a Styrofoam container of instant ramen.

"If you two didn't bring any lunch I've got plenty. My mom usually gives me too much food anyways…" Despite himself Neji smiled at her actions. He could see both her parents in her smile and kindness. Kazuma opened up her bento box and picked out a rice ball that Hinata had made.

"That is most generous of you, Hotaru!" Ji said with a smile a mile wide. Neji shook his head as he watched the three students interact. His team wouldn't have the kind of problems that others typically had. Other teams would have drama, love triangles, and personality clashes but not this team. Hotaru would keep Kazuma relaxed, Kazuma would be able to keep them focused, and Ji would be able to keep the entire team upbeat. No angst. No drama. What more could a sensei ask for?

But he suddenly shivered and felt a few of the small hairs on his neck raise up. Neji felt the chill of murderous intent just as he saw Hotaru look to the doorway with an expression of terror. He turned quickly but didn't see anything. Figuring it better to be open he started to say something when Ji spoke first, in a surprisingly gentle tone for his loud voice,"Hotaru, are you alright? Is there anything the matter?" His large eyes were filled with concern, and Kazuma had slight look of concern as well, despite his attempts to look aloof and cool. Ji too was laughed at for inheriting his father's lack of jutsu skill, and in honesty he could say he learned through that how to be strong. And loud... Hotaru smiled, but Neji knew well enough that it was forced.

"I'm fine. Thank you though…"

"Enough!" Neji said loud enough to get their attention over Ji's voice. "Grab your bags and lunch and follow me. We have a lot to cover." He had to get the group focused on training. Talking to Hotaru could come later.


End file.
